


YUANFEN FEST ROUND 1: REVEALS + FINAL NOTES

by yuanfenbd



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:43:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuanfenbd/pseuds/yuanfenbd





	YUANFEN FEST ROUND 1: REVEALS + FINAL NOTES

The Baeksoo party has finally come to an end but don't you worry, the fun is not yet over because there are still lovely fics for you to catch up with and come back to :> That being said, we want to thank everyone from the bottom of our hearts for supporting us and participating in this fest, may you be a prompter, writer, or reader! This fest wouldn't have been possible in the first place if not for you. We would give the spotlight now to our writers as we unveil who they are but before anything else, here are some words from our mods:

 

**MOD MOCHI**

Somehow, It only feels like yesterday when two of my fellow Baeksooies came into my DMs and told me about the apparent lack of Baeksoo fics in the EXO ficdom. I vividly all the times we complained because we’re craving for more until finally, we decided to simply take a leap of faith and create our own Baeksoo-centric fic ourselves. It was the epitome of a “Fuck, I’ll do it myself” situation because we knew our complaints would reach nothing if we don’t do our part in helping resolve the situation.

A week after, we decided to meet up and discuss this concept further in person. Believe it or not, I actually made a presentation/pitch deck about the fest, featuring a complete list of our [objectives](https://imgur.com/Lioyw9u), [content execution](https://imgur.com/XoWWoyn), and [promotional strateg](https://imgur.com/Mv40M5j)y. We wanted to treat it as a passion project, as our little baby we would nurture months later on because aside from bringing new Baeksoo fanworks, we wanted to help bring the ‘community’ together.

Fast-forward to six months later and here we are now. It hasn’t been an easy journey for anyone, but it’s what makes this whole thing worth it because despite the difficulties that came along the way, you guys stuck by our side ‘til the end. And for that, we couldn’t be any more thankful.

To our prompters: thank you for your creativity and enthusiasm in participating in this fest. You all gave our writers gems to work with; this fest wouldn’t have been able to move forward if not for your participation. 

To our very talented writers: thank you so, so much for sharing your talents with all of us. We know writing fic isn’t that easy especially when you’re bounded by deadlines (+ real life responsibilities) but you guys pulled through and made it! I hope you are all as proud of your works as much as we are. It is very interesting to see Baeksoo and the extension of their dynamics through a different set of eyes in every fic that was submitted to this fest, but the feeling of joy that each one gives is all the same. Thank you for making us fall in love with this pairing a hundred times and more, all over again.

To our beta readers: thank you for your hard work too. I cannot stress enough how important it is to have a second set of eyes that could review your work for feedback. Thank you for working closely with our writers and holding their hand; I want you to know that you guys also play a very important role in the creative process of making a fic. 

To our readers: may you spend the rest of the year getting good grades, having a fun time at work, and achieving all your personal goals because, at the end of the day, there’s more Baeksoo fics for you to enjoy and drown yourself with! Thank you for supporting us from the beginning ‘til the end, we hope you’d give our writers the love they deserve too by giving them feedback on their fics.

And lastly, to my co-mods: girlies, we did it! No tea, no shade, no pink lemonade — but you guys worked just as hard in making this fest possible! I want you both to know that I’m very proud and thankful for you two. Thank you for being so patient, friendly, and hardworking. I consider this fest as my passion project and it was a pleasure to be able to share this journey with you both.

 

**MOD BREAD**

Wow! Until now I am still amazed. We've been thirsty for almost two years for a new wave of Baeksoo-centric fics in our fandom so I am very happy that Yuanfen has been the answer to our pleas to end this drought. And now, we're almost drowning with great gems to read. Haha

  
To the readers,  you know we all living the good life and eating well. I hope you enjoyed all the fics you've read and gave them love. Thank you so much for  reading, giving kudos and comments to the fics and recommending them on your SNS.  
  
To the writers, the real mvps of this fest, You are fricking fantastic. This will never be a success without you guys who took their precious time making these wonderful fics to life! Istg I want to hug all of you, one by one. Thank you for sharing your talents in making the readers drown in feels.  
  
To my forever understanding co-mods (who almost did all the work), I sincerely apologize for not being that active in terms of  emailing and other stuff. I am so thankful that because of you guys, this fest has been a success and organized. Thank you so much and congratulations for a job well done! /hugs you both/  
  
And to the banes of this fic fest's existence aka BAEKSOO (joke!), we did this all for you so we have many fics to reread again once you feel like  giving us another long term drought. But for now, we're eating good with all the interactions and feels you gave this 2017 **.**

 

**MOD PEACH**

Hi everyone!!! Finally we’re on the last phase of this round and I couldn’t express how grateful I am to all of you (prompters, writers, beta readers, readers) who participated in our fest *sobs*

Okay so, first off, I would like to thank the writers!! You guys are amazing. I remember the moment we received the first ever submitted fic (I’m usually in charge of email-ing you guys so haha) I teared up cos omg it’s happening and also it’s our first time mod-ing a fest so we’re really thrilled about it haha. Thank you so so so much for your dedication and effort in making this fest possible and we hope you guys will continue your passion in writing cos yall are really talented ;;

Next, the readers!! Thank you very much for hyping the fics and giving all the love it deserved and we hope you guys will read them all cos I swear they’re all so good I’ve already read most of them lol

And lastly, to my co-mods!! I’m sorry I keep on bugging you guys about everything I’m just so nervous I might have mistakes (which I already did fml) and thank you very much for all your hard works despite your crazy workloads!!! You guys are the best I hope we can still continue this in the future haha

We would also like to apologize for any confusion that we’ve made e.g., changing of deadlines without prior notice, and others. We have previously addressed this matter on our CC so we hope you guys understand it and we’ll try to meet all your expectations once we’ve decided to push our round 2 *winks*

So, anyway, that’s it!!! Thank you very much from the bottom of my heart to all of you who made this fest successful and we hope you guys will continue loving Baeksoo as much as we love them!!

 

 

 

 

 

 

♥*♡+:｡.｡      'ㅅ' ♡ ⊙♡⊙     ｡.｡:+♡*♥

 

 

 

**STATS**

For this round, we garnered a total of   **353** prompts (self-prompts excluded) and  **44** fics written by  **42** writers. Our average word count is  **14, 762** words; meanwhile, our total word count is  **645,556** words! 

We were pleasantly surprised to find out that most of our writers wrote long fics. A special shout-out goes to  **UNCONQU3R3D** and  **encoru** for writing two fics each respectively; and to **Bbaegi** for submitting 76k worth of fic! Thank you so much!

And now, without further ado, here is our master list!

 

 

 

♥*♡+:｡.｡      'ㅅ' ♡ ⊙♡⊙     ｡.｡:+♡*♥

 

 

 

                                       

♡ **DAY 1**  ♡

**[Red Sunset Glow](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11740899)**  by **[sehnsvcht](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sehnsvcht/pseuds/sehnsvcht)**

T | 35.7k 

If someone had told Kyungsoo that all it takes to shut Baekhyun up—and, maybe, get over his fears—is one simple, one scary kiss, maybe he would have tried it sooner. Maybe.

 

 **[Hop in, I can take you there (Follow the path to my heart)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11742690)**  by **[kumo_is_kumo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo)**

E | 12.2k 

Baekhyun, who doesn’t believe in love at the first sight, meets a cute guy called Kyungsoo while visiting his grandmother on the countryside and he thinks that Kyungsoo might be the one. The only obstacle is that Kyungsoo is a cucumber farmer.

 

 **[Let Me Care, You Deserve So Much Better](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11742744)** by  **[Agrippa](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Agrippa)**

M | 8.4k

What Kyungsoo sees in the newly acquainted Baekhyun is someone who deserves a lot more. Baekhyun doesn't see it himself, but Kyungsoo is about to change everything he's ever known.

 

 **[(Oh!) I Can't Stop](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11742855) ** by  **[X_yehet_pcy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/X_yehet_pcy)**

E | 4.9k

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo are roommates, Baekhyun’s had a big secret crush on Kyungsoo since forever, Chanyeol and Jongdae are questionable friends. Well.

 

 

♡  **DAY 2**  ♡

 **[I Could Be The One To Set You Free](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11743413) ** by  **[vavole](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vavole)**

M | 20.8k

(fake dating!au) Actor Do Kyungsoo thinks that he is too good at leaving love, but Idol Byun Baekhyun teaches him otherwise because loving someone can be simple.

 

[ **a cataclysm of minor proportions** ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11744196)by [**lady-serendipity (**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenzz)jezz[ **)**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenzz)

M | 6.6k

Roommates!AU. Kyungsoo finds a kitty on the streets on his way home and brings it to their apartment to take care of it, but apparently Baekhyun is afraid of cats?

 

[ **If You Like Me, Say You Like Me**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11744952) by  **[fadetotomorrow](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fadetomorrow)**

M | 3k

It shouldn't be so difficult for Baekhyun to figure out his Kyungsoo problem, not that he has one.

 

 **[it don't run in our blood](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11746683) ** by  **[marcel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/marcel)**

M | 14k

When crown prince Kyungsoo learns he's been betrothed to someone since before he was born, he has a hard time trying to adjust to the idea before his fiancé arrives at the palace. It doesn't help that his husband-to-be defies all his expectations - but in the worst or best way?

 

 

♡  **DAY 3**  ♡

 **[Revisions](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11754477) ** by  **[Daphnean](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphnean)**

E | 11.3k

It wasn’t as if liking Kyungsoo was a big secret; like it’d be out of character or weird for him. He was out and Professor Do was a fairly liked, and lusted after, instructor on campus. Still there was something unsettling to Baekhyun about making it concrete, even for a moment.

 

 **[Limes and Coastlines](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11759274) ** by  **[Yifanning (bambitae)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bambitae)**

M | 28.3k

Answers submerge when you've faced the eye of the storm—thus, Kyungsoo stood on his toes, nearing the ledge, gazing into the dark, deep end. Close to pulling back, closer to falling in.

 

 **[Love is Forever (Your Forever is All That I Need)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11762934/chapters/26515848) ** by  **[Bbaegi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbaegi)**

T | 76.8k

"I’ve never felt forever when I kissed someone. Have you?" Baekhyun heard himself whisper, voice as gentle as the first notes of a lullaby meant to tame a child’s fear and lure them into a gentle slumber filled with nothing but sweet melodies to dance around with instead.

 

 **[Winter Heat](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11791686)** by [**UNCONQU3R3D**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/UNCONQU3R3D)

E | 23.5k

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun somehow, conveniently, get trapped together in a snowstorm and are forced to survive. Easier said than done since they can't stand each other.

 

 

♡  **DAY 4**  ♡

[ **Engraved in Your Heart**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11794752/chapters/26601900) by [ **UNCONQU3R3D**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/UNCONQU3R3D)

E | 28.2k

Highschool!AU where Baekhyun, high school bad boy and leader of a street gang, falls in love with a social outcast, the blind kid, Kyungsoo.

 

 **[Be Careful What You Wish For](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11795172)**  by [**quebaek**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/quebaek)

M | 7.3k

Baekhyun didn't expect Yixing to suddenly go out of town and ask him to house sit. He also wasn't expecting to find and break a cool looking crystal orb in his attic. He especially wasn't expecting a man named Do Kyungsoo to appear of it and give him a hard time. That's for sure.

 

 **[redamancy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11797032)** by [ **anon_nim**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_nim)

M | 4.5k

Oddly, he feels like he’s on a ‘time out’, the kind that children get from their parents when they do something bad and have to reflect about it in the corner. Except, Baekhyun is a grown up man and Kyungsoo is supposed to be his bandmate-cum-boyfriend.

 

 **[Pen Me Down](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11800893)** by  **[dosmilkshake](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dosmilkshake)**

M | 7.7k

“I would rather kill a panda.” “You’re terrible. They are endangered!” “That should tell you much I hate the idea of kissing him then.”

 

 

♡  **DAY 5**  ♡

 **[Penny for your Socks](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11805309)**  by [**crownjules**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/crownjules)

M | 5.2k

Baekhyun didn't expect his soulmate to be so unfashionable; Kyungsoo knew his was an asshole.

 

 **[Another Dream Away](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11816418)** by  **[foxxlight](http://archiveofourown.org/users/foxxlight)**

T | 15.9k

For years Baekhyun has dreamed of a dragon prince, living out his everyday life within the confines of the dragon realm. What he hadn't realized was that the dragon prince dreamed of him too.

 

 **[he says hello when he leaves, goodbye when he arrives](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11824245) ** by  **[london9calling](http://archiveofourown.org/users/london9calling)**

M | 10k

Who would have thought summoning a fifth level demon to win a singing contest could have such interesting consequences? Certainly not Byun Baekhyun.

 

 **[Simmer, Sizzle, Savour](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11825247) ** by [ **taegyungie**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/taegyungie)

M | 8.7k

Kyungsoo just doesn't know what to do about his student from hell.

 

 

♡  **DAY 6**  ♡

 **[Sick and Sweet](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11826123)** by  **[subduedblue](http://archiveofourown.org/users/subduedblue)**

M | 2.3k 

Kyungsoo gets sick on a Sunday and Baekhyun’s there to help him get well.

 

 **[On top of the world, we are together](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11828235) ** by  **[sunsethue](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsethue)**

Not Rated | 5.9k

Everything is going right in Kyungsoo’s life. He never thought it can get even better, until Byun Baekhyun came along.

 

 **[My One and Only](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11833131)**  by [**endboss**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/endboss)

E | 19.8k

Hybrid!Baekhyun just loves his human so much, which is why he tries to be happy for Kyungsoo's relationships, even if they make his poor heart hurt so mysteriously much.

 

 **[You and Me (Equals World War 3)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11835606) ** by [**Junchenny**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Junchenny)

G | 14.3k

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo are rival singers, until their labels decide to debut them as a duo for a project. Cue pranks, awkward meetings and bickering galore. But in the end, could their shared passion for music and the fact that they may have more in common than they thought, be enough to overcome their rivalry?

 

 

♡  **DAY 7**  ♡

 **[true blue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11837484)**  by [ **zannen**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/zannen)

E | 25k

With things going sharply downhill at the newspaper, Kyungsoo has two options. One: He could lose his job and say goodbye to his journalistic career entirely. Two: He could do his best to ruin Byun Baekhyun's reputation. The choice, in his opinion, is obvious. Or he thought it was, at least.

 

 **[Trouble at the Sandbox](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11837691) ** by  **[SmilingTeresa](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilingTeresa)**

G | 23.7k

Kyungsoo didn't plan on going to the park. He also didn't plan on meeting Baekhyun.

 

 **[The Janitor's Closet](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11851377)**  by  **[kissmebaek](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmebaek)**

M | 3.2k

“Hey fat ass, do you really have to block the hall?”

“I’m not sure if that’s my problem when there’s enough to go around.”

“Pfft! Says the guy who can’t even hit a basic falsetto note!”

“That literally has nothing to do with this conversation and at least I can sing!”

Jongdae sighs as he closes his locker. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun throwing argument after argument at each other.

“They have to be fucking.” He says. “There’s no way two people that are always this irritated with each other but always together aren’t fucking.”

Chanyeol let’s out a laugh. “No way.” He looks down at Jongdae who looks up at seriously. His face falls. “No way!”

 

 **[Soul Ink](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/YuanfenFest/works/12015324) ** by **[jkl-401](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jkl_401)**

M | 26.6k

Baekhyun’s favourite past time is to pretend to work whilst day dreaming about the new tattoo artist.

 

 

♡  **DAY 8**  ♡

 **[The power of a crush](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11901969) ** by **[lispkid](http://lispkid.tumblr.com/)**

M | 2k

Kyungsoo gets crushed.

 

 **[Stay By My Side](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11873082) ** by  **[heartshapedlips](http://archiveofourown.org/users/heartshapedlips)**

Baekhyun didn't want a bodyguard but Kyungsoo showed up to work anyway. Maybe he doesn't mind it as much as he thinks.

 

 **[hear my story, set me free](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11894547) ** by  **[wisteries](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wisteries)**

M | 9.4k

Kyungsoo just wants to get the job done and go home to his dog, but Baekhyun has other plans. Alternatively, where Baekhyun and Kyungsoo pry open each others' hearts and lay their stories out for display.

 

 **[Drifting Lights](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11902026) ** by [**baekdsooshi**](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1559050)

M | 10.8k

Librarian Do Kyungsoo and intern Yixing have gotten quite a number of complaints of damaged books. After a bit of detective work, they found one common clue - they’re all missing page 241.

 

 

♡  **DAY 9**  ♡

 **[Breath of the Forest](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11914653)** by  **[cabbages](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cabbages)**

G | 12.3k

Baekhyun wants to explore the forbidden forest on the edge of town. He leaves Kyungsoo and enters the woods by himself, forcing Kyungsoo to run after him before he gets hurt or in trouble. The only problem: Kyungsoo has asthma.

 

 **[Tug of War](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11917659)** by  **[yibaek](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkinski/pseuds/yibaek)**

E | 30.2k

Baekhyun feeds off of affection... literally. Without affection and love, he will wither away. Enter Kyungsoo, the last man Baekhyun should fall for, the man that drains the life from everyone he touches.

 

 **[Words of Fate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11919684) ** by  **[babychocosoo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/babychocosoo)**

G | 3.5k

How is Kyungsoo supposed to find his soulmate when his only clue to lead him to them is the word written on his wrist that no one could understand?

 

 **[say you won't let go](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11920785) ** by [**encoru**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/encoru)

E | 3.4k

“What’s the safety word?” Kyungsoo asks. “ _Dracarys_ ,” Baekhyun replies.

 

 

♡  **DAY 10**  ♡

 **[As Easy as Breathing (In, Out, In, Out, In Out)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11930649) ** by  **[reihino](http://archiveofourown.org/users/reihino)**

M | 39.9k

Falling in love with Baekhyun was just like breathing - easy, natural. It was everything else that was hard. (A Howl's Moving Castle AU)

 

 **[Did someone say cute?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11932500) ** by  **[mochified](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mochified)**

M | 2.4k

Baekhyun is crazy for cute things, and Kyungsoo is super cute. He falls head over heels, low-key obsessed and melting inside whenever Kyungsoo does something especially adorable. Kyungsoo refuses to believe he's cute though.

 

 **[leave me breathless](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11933586) ** by  **[encoru](http://archiveofourown.org/users/encoru)**

M | 8.4k

If Baekhyun had the chance to call the police on someone so handsome he knocks the air out of his lungs, the perfect time would be now.

 

 **[kissing the devil](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11934348) ** by  **[taeyeons](http://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyeons)**

M | 10.1k

A cry rings in his ears and all Baekhyun's struck by is the familiarity.

 

 

♡  **DAY 11**  ♡

 **[Count On Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11947608)** by **[ambrosiaplease](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrosiaplease/pseuds/ambrosiaplease)**

M | 8k

Kyungsoo happened to discover not the El Dorado but a key to deepen his connection with Baekhyun through the latter's secret tumblr dashboard.

 

 **[under the same sky](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12052251) ** by  **[kynqso](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kynqso)**

G | 21.9k

It's what Baekhyun liked to call their story: a love that transcended the summer. Includes but is not limited to: lunchboxes, Thursdays, a wall painting, postcards, and sunrises and sunsets.

 

 **[Kiss Me, Tell Me](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/YuanfenFest/works/12056001) ** by  **[cheesenim](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesenim)**

T | 9.2k

Kyungsoo never expected to have his ass dragged on a challenge. He had no idea what to do next.

 

[ **good to love**](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/YuanfenFest/works/12058566) by  **[kozens](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kozens)**

E | 24.8k

Between Beijing and Tokyo, Kyungsoo finds a stranger, and perhaps so much more.

  

 

 

 

♥*♡+:｡.｡      'ㅅ' ♡ ⊙♡⊙     ｡.｡:+♡*♥

 

Thank you once again for making this first round successful! We sincerely hope you enjoyed this journey as much as we did. Now go ahead and smother your favorite writers with love, make friends with them, and spazz about favorite fics as much as you please! Don't forget to leave a kudos  _and_ **comment** on their fic! May you all continue supporting our dear writers and love Baeksoo along with them. See you next time! 


End file.
